Foster's Home for Imaginary Hustlers
by TRikiD
Summary: Foster's isn't the innocent foster home you remember. In this AU, most of the imaginary friends are whores, pimps, and hustlers of all sorts. What kind of antics will Mac and Bloo get into with their new perverted friends?
1. House of Bloo's: Part 1

Foster's Home for Imaginary Hustlers

House of Bloo's: Part 1

Laying in bed at night with the TV at his control was one of his favorite things, but something on his mind kept him from getting comfortable or even enjoying late night adult cartoons.

Earlier that day, Bloo and his creator Mac had gotten in trouble with Mac and Terrance's mom…again. And now, their mom wants him to go because she wants her little boy to finally grow. It wasn't his fault, though! If it weren't for Terrance's bullying them all the time, they wouldn't be getting in fights and trashing the house. It was always Terrance's fault…but…Bloo couldn't find it in him to stay mad at the teen for long…h-he wasn't gay! (At least, that's what he wants you to think. Yeah, he denies it, but he's in the closet.)

Bloo placed an arm behind his head and groaned in worry, trying to take his mind off of having to leave his creator by watching TV again. But it didn't work at first when most of the channels he landed on were airing topics on running away, giving items away, being alone, depressing locations, and even songs about the blues.

The more he watched these mocking channels, the more agitated the blob became and soon decided he was fed up with it. He leaned forward he pressed the channel button at lighting speed, surfing through different channels with rage.

But after landing on the hundredth channel, he was certain he heard the one magic word that may fix his problem. Bloo froze and slowly flipped back to the correct channel, where a female announcer continued advertising a commercial.

"Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends is a wonderful, funderful, imagination habitation! Food, shelter and care are all provided to those imaginary friends out there who are looking for a place to call home! So, if you know of or have an imaginary friend in need of a home, then come down to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Where good ideas are not forgotten."

"Foster's…Home… for imaginary friends?" Bloo quietly repeated, a smile creeping up onto his face. This…was perfect! This would fix his problem! He could have a place to hide and live safely from his creator's mom, Mac could come visit him whenever he wanted, Terrance wouldn't be an annoying bully anymore, and they could make tons of new friends. And who knew what kind of imaginary friends were there, given that kids can create anything they wanted to?

This wasn't just beneficial, it was really exciting! Bloo would have new friends! And who knows? Maybe he'll find someone special there, too.

* * *

The next morning, Mac was off school since it was Sunday, so Bloo woke him up early to take him to Foster's. But as the blob lead the young boy to the outskirts of town, Mac was becoming doubtful when they walked passed an old mansion. It was the only other building in sight, so he quickly assumed this was where Bloo was taking him…but there was just something unsettling about it.

First off, along the entire perimeter was a rusted metal spiked fence with unique little metal hearts alone the top. Next to the huge mansion was a giant tree just barely taller than the building, but it looked more dead than alive with its thin and wilted limbs. Poor thing. And last but not least, the mansion itself came off as very quirky and crazy, especially with its bright pink and black paint.

"U-uh…so, _this_ is the place you saw on TV?" Mac asked meekly, as he and Bloo approached the front gate.

"Sure is!" Bloo replied happily, pushing the gate open and walking in with more excitement than his creator.

"I don't know, Bloo…"

"Oh, c'mon, this is awesome! The lady in the commercial said that this is a fantastical, magical place where imaginary friends need a place ta crash, hang out and do stuff!"

"But-!"

"But nothing! Listen, with me living here, Mom'll be happy, Terrance'll leave you alone, and you can come see me every day! Everything fixed itself in the end!" With that, Bloo walked onto the front porch and knocked on the front door. The two waited for a few seconds before the door opened, revealing a tall old rabbit with proper posture and dressed in a tuxedo, spats, a monocle over his left eye and a top hat.

"Good day, Gentlemen. How may I be of assistance?" the old rabbit questioned politely in a thick English accent.

"Cool, a bunny butler! Well-!" Bloo began with excitement, but the rabbit quickly interrupted him.

"My good man, I will have you know that I am Mr. Herriman, head of business affairs of this facility, and in no manner a butler or other member of service! Now, I would fully appreciate if you would state your business."

Both the blob and the young boy stood frozen in silence, neither knowing what to do or say. After a while, Mr. Herriman grew impatient.

"Oh, very well. I haven't the time for such an indecisive child," the old rabbit sighed while slowly closing the door, "I shall bid you gentlemen a good day."

"Wait a minute!" Bloo shouted as he stopped the door before the rabbit could close it back.

"My God!" Mr. Herriman cried in shock.

"Please, Mr. Rabbit-Man!" Bloo pleaded.

"Herriman!" Mr. Herriman corrected grimly.

"Whatever! This is my boy Mac, and he has the worst life ever!" Bloo began dramatically and yanked the said boy in, only to accidentally drop him and give Mr. Herriman sad puppy eyes, "His life is so vile and cruel! I have no idea where to begin…but I'll try."

"What?!" Mac questioned as he stood back up, no thanks to Bloo.

"Ya see, this poor, pathetic kid lives completely alone and unsupervised with me, his jerky teenage brother and his busy mother. We live in a terrible, run-down apartment with no electricity _or_ running water! Man, oh man, does it STINK! No, I'm serious. It has this awful stench that'll make ya hurl."

"It is not!" Mac cut in angrily, only to be ignored once more.

"Oh yeah, and his brother's a total jerk who's, like, eight feet tall, weighs, three-hundred pounds and has no brains! And he beats this poor kid up twenty-four-seven because there's no adult around to stop him 'cause his mom's got, like, fifteen jobs during weekdays, including weekends, not to mention that she hardly ever comes home before midnight!"

"What?!" Mac couldn't believe this.

"So yeah, Mac is basically always killed dead by his big, stupid brother."

"So, the only thing that this poor boy ever has to look up to when in doubt is me, his best and only buddy Bloo. But you won't believe this. His mom said that he's too old to be playing with imaginary friends, and that he has to get rid of me for good! So, here I am on my knees-!"

"Uh-uh!" Bloo looked back at his creator in confusion, but then he realized he wasn't actually on his knees when Mac pointed down. So, he quickly dropped to his knees.

"So, here I am—on my _knees_ —if you could just find it in your big, bunny heart to open up your wonderful home to this poor, pathetic and rejected imaginary friend, then maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't be so…blue!"

But after he peeked his eyes open to see what the rabbit would think, he was only greeted by a grim expression and crossed arms. So, that was a cue for Mac to start to drag the blob out.

"I'm very sorry, Sir…h-he's nuts! We'll just be-!" Mac began as he continued to try and drag his friend out, only for Mr. Herriman to once again interrupt.

"Very well. I shall arrange a tour for tour." After adjusting his monocle, the old rabbit hopped to the other side of the room and picked up an intercom microphone from its hook, speaking loudly into it as his voice echoed throughout the house.

"Miss Frances?! Miss Frances?! Your presence is requested in the foyer! There are two gentlemen in need of a tour!" Mr. Herriman announced, and Mac and Bloo smiled at each other in excitement.

"Miss Fran-!"

"I'M COOOMIIIING! SHEESH!" Mr. Herriman placed the microphone back on its hook once the harsh and annoyed female voice faded, turning to Mac and Bloo, "She will be with you momentarily."

With that, the old rabbit hopped out of the room and out of sight, leaving the boy and the blob alone. And just seconds after Herriman left, the two gasped when they saw just a fraction of the house's residents; there were short imaginary friends, tall imaginary friends, skinny ones, fat ones, ones with multiple eyes or just one, ones filled with water, or made of rubber, with wheels, shaggy hair, thirty legs, and so much more!

But as more passed by, the two noticed a strange similar feature about every single imaginary friend. They were all…slutty. There was just no other way of putting. They all either wore very revealing clothing, makeup, dresses, lingerie, wigs, basically anything sexy. Most of them even carried around alcohol, drugs, chokers, leashes, and even cigarettes.

"Um…" was all Bloo could say.

"This seems…promising?" Mac finished doubtfully, "As long as you can live here for free and I can visit you whenever, it'll have to do."

"But everyone here just looks so-."

"Now you know why you're not supposed ta have sex with Scissors?" Bloo was cut off by a female voice, as the owner of the voice walked down the main staircase with a large dark purple blob-looking imaginary friend, and his right arm was covered in blood-stained bandages.

The woman was young, most likely her early twenties, weraring a green jacket over a white t-shirt with the PowerPuff Girls on it, a purple skirt and blue sneakers; her hair was red and short, and put up in a spiky bun; her most noticeable features were her accessories: a black spiked leather choker, matching leather bracelets, and her tiny sparkling black nose piercings.

"Scissors?! Scissors!" the young woman called out, and a pair of scissors with skinny legs and buggy eyes came running in. The woman looked down at him and crossed her arms, "Scissors, whaddya say?"

"I-I'm sorry I got too rough with ya, Georgey," Scissors apologized in shame, his voice was very nasal and stuck up, "I-I love ya…"

"Love you too, Scissors," George, the giant blob of mucus, added sincerely.

"Ok, go play," Frankie softly told the two, and they quickly ran off, "WEAR PROTECTION NEXT TIME!"

Mac and Bloo stood in silence, unable to believe what they just witnessed as the red head approached them.

"Whatever that bunny says is wrong, Guys. The name's not Frances, it's Frankie," she clarified dryly. And as she came closer, Bloo couldn't help but notice how pretty she actually looked…he felt his face heat up a tiny bit, but luckily not enough to noticeably blush.

"U-uh, right! I'm Bloo, and this is my creator Mac," Bloo quickly introduced with a smile.

"Hey, Bloo. Hey, Mac. So, you guys want a tour of the place?" Frankie asked politely.

"Yes, please," Mac kindly replied.

"Cool! Follow me. Foster's was founded in-." Just before Frankie could truly begin her tour, none other than Mr. Herriman's voice echoed on the intercom again.

"Miss Frances?! Miss Frances! Your presence is requested in the fourth floor sleeping quarters!"

"I'm busy! What's the problem?!" Frankie called back in annoyance.

"It is Duchess. She-."

"Give me that thing!" a feminine voice with an Indian accent hissed, "Frankie! Frankie, get up here NOW!"

"Ugh, one of these days…" the said red head growled and cursed under her breath, turning her attention back to her tourists, "Sorry, guys, _Her_ _Highness_ calls…but who's gonna give the tour now?"

* * *

Wilt's POV

Just as I dipped my last strawberry in the chocolate on the side of my plate, that uptight rabbit's voice came one again. Wonder what he's on about this time…

"Miss Frances?! Miss Frances! Your presence is requested in the foyer! There are two gentlemen in need of a tour!"

For once, Mr. Herriman said something that caught my attention. Two gentlemen, eh? Most likely new guys who need a place to stay—and that's right up my alley.

I ate the chocolate-dipped strawberry in one bite, and picked up my plate to take it to the kitchen. Once I threw away the butts of the strawberries and put the plate in the sink, I quickly made my way to the foyer to check out our new guests.

"Miss Frances?! Miss Frances! You presence is requested in the third floor sleeping quarters!" Oh, boy. Three random guesses as to who needs help this time.

"I'm busy! What's the problem?!" I heard Frankie call from the foyer, and she sounded pretty ticked. Who could blame her?

"It is Duchess. She-."

"Give me that! Frankie! Frankie, get up here NOW!" Ugh, I can't stand that old hag. But as soon as I rounded a corner, I froze and my heart skipped a beat.

Standing in the foyer next to a little boy had to be the cutest little imaginary friend I've ever seen. The little blue blob was so plain and simple, just radiating with humbleness. I felt my face heat up…I _had_ to meet him. But how can I do that without coming off as creepy?

"Ugh, one of these days…sorry, guys. _Her Highness_ calls…but who's gonna give the tour now?" This day just keeps getting better and better.

"I'll do it."

* * *

Normal POV

Mac, Bloo and Frankie turned to find another odd imaginary friend walk in, wearing a huge toothy grin on his face as he approached. He was ten feet tall and skinnier than a bean pole, his skin was snow white with a bold red one on his chest; he was also missing his left arm, which was now a little stub, and his left eye was nothing but a mere googly eye on a broken stalk; he wore a red leather choker with a heart, a red and white-striped wrist band on his right wrist, a red fingerless leather glove, red and white-striped thigh-long socks, and black and white high tops.

"Oh, Wilt, you're a life saver!" Frankie sighed in relief, "I need you ta give Mac and Bloo a tour for me. Please?"

"Sure thing, Darlin'. Go deal with the witch," Wilt replied with a wave of his hand, his voice had a very noticeable ghetto accent.

"Thanks again," Frankie added.

"FRANKIE!" Duchess shrilled through the intercom.

"COMING!" Frankie called back with just as much anger and disappeared up the stairs.

After Frankie left, Wilt continued to smile with pride down at Mac and Bloo(especially the latter), but it became quite awkward as the two just stared up at him with wide eyes and slack jaws.

"What's the matter? Cat got'cher tongue?" Wilt eventually asked, his smirk growing.

"You're tall…" the two replied in awe.

"Why, thank you."

"You should play basketball," Bloo added.

"Well, I _dabble_ …but I have better and more important things to do these days," Wilt explained sheepishly, but his confidence quickly returned, "Still want that tour, Boys?"

"Yeah!"

"Then let's get started."

With that, the tall imaginary friend lead them on a crazy tour through the wonky house, taking them to many rooms with very similar purposes; for example, waiting rooms, sitting rooms, living rooms, and then the parlor. But he stopped them by a large portrait of an old lady above a grand fire place.

"I apologize, but we have to make a little educational stop. Ok?" Wilt chuckled and pointed at the portrait, "This is Madame Foster. She was the one who had the brilliant idea to open up her home to _certain_ poor, unfortunate friends like us. If it weren't for her, we wouldn't even be here right now. Cool, right?"

"She rules," a random imaginary friend pointed out.

"She's awesome," another added.

"She's old." The last imaginary friend's comment wasn't as respected, especially by Mr. Herriman, and he quickly lead the last imaginary friend away to be dealt with. And Wilt quickly noticed the wooden paddle in his hand.

"Oh, I remember those days. Getting whacked for playin' too rough," Wilt sighed while reminiscing, making Bloo and Mac share awkward glances. But soon, the three continued with their tour through numerous halls.

Wilt once again stopped them, and for a very important reason. He stopped them outside Mr. Herriman's office.

"Sorry again for constantly stopping, but I gotta point this out. _This_ is Mr. Herriman's office, and unless you're inta masochism, you don't ever wanna get sent here," Wilt explained firmly.

As if on cue, the same imaginary friend from earlier walked out of the office, holding his swollen and red behind in pain.

"Yeah, not all of us are freaks like you," he hissed at Wilt, making the said tall friend grin and roll his eyes.

After that, they continued their with another set of very similar rooms, such as wash rooms, bathrooms, powder rooms, and the laundry room. After seeing the laundry room, another imaginary friend who was dressed in drag was walking out of the room with a basket of clean clothes on his back. but when he accidentally dropped a cock and didn't notice it, Wilt decided he'd hit two birds with one stone.

He'd not only help and put the sock back, but he'd also effortlessly impress his little blob friend. So, Wilt quickly picked up the sock and rolled it into a ball, spinning it on one finger and dribbling it across his shoulders before tossing it into the basket.

And just as he expected, Mac and Bloo were both quite impressed with his basketball skills.

Next up was a set of rooms like the dining room, a tea room, the pantry, and then the kitchen. But just when the boys were about to leave the kitchen, a female imaginary friend stopped them in their tracks.

She was some sort of odd mash-up but appeared bird-like, with the head of a palm tree, the mouth of a deflated raft, the body of an airplane, and the legs of a human, but those weren't the only weird things about her; she was all pitch black except her hair and beak that glowed bright green, as well as some heart-shaped marks on her sides, and she wore a matching glow stick necklace and anklets.

"Coco?" she inquired in a scratchy voice.

"Uh, no thanks," Mac replied.

"Coco?"

"Yes," Bloo informed with a smile.

"Coco?"

"Yes."

"Coco?"

"Yes."

"Coco?"

"Yes."

"Coco?"

"Yes."

"Coco?"

"Yes, please, and with marshmallows!" Bloo finally snapped.

"No, Darlin', no. This is here's Coco. She wasn't askin' if you wanted coco, all she says is coco," Wilt politely corrected, but then smirked again, "But sometimes, it sounds like she says cock. Ain't that right, Coco?"

"Coco coco co," Coco hissed with a death glare.

"What's her problem?" asked Mac.

"Oh, she just hates my guts because of what I do. But guess what, Girl, it's a free country and I can think and do whatever I please," Wilt mockingly replied and continued to grin at Coco, "See, her beliefs are that gays and trannies, like me, are pretty much evil, and she prefers straight love making."

The boy and the blob once again looked at each other in confusion and disgust, and their faces said they were thinking the same thing, _Well, that explains everything about Wilt_. Seriously, what kind of house were they in? A whore house?

But the two never asked because they feared they would learn too much, so Coco now tagged along for the rest of their tour, as they made their way through even more hallways. And on their way, Mac stopped to quickly tie his shoe, but he had the chilly feeling that someone or something was watching him. And as soon as he turned to see if anything was there, it was like some cliché horror movie when he saw nothing at all.

So, he quickly turned back around and ran to catch up with the others, and their tour continued on to more entertaining places like the music rooms, jumping rooms, play rooms, and even an arcade. Mac and Bloo both stopped and took in the huge game room in awe, so Coco and Wilt had to drag them out in order to continue.

The fun part of the tour quickly ended when they went on to see some bedrooms, but they were eventually interrupted by a horrible sight. Frankie was in a very fancy bedroom that looked fit for royalty, as she was getting pelted with clean bed sheets.

The one throwing the bed sheets at the red head was another imaginary friend; she was a disgusting sight with yellow skin, a short elephant-like nose, a tree-like tail decorated with ornaments that jingled like cowbells, and her face was as scrambled at Picasso; she wore a white cotton dress, an Indian hat with a red jewel crest, and green and black-striped socks with black high heels. She was the physical definition of disgusting.

"No, no, NO! This is unacceptable!" the ugly witch screeched at Frankie, "I will not stand for my good linens to be washed with everyone else's dirty laundry! I have said this time and time again: Wash in important water only! I don't care if you have to drain water from the Swiss Alps, just do it, do it, do it!"

After she was done yelling at Frankie, she finally noticed the crowd of gawking eyes in her bedroom doorway. "What are you looking at?! Get out, get out, get out!"

Wilt slammed the door shut as soon as she finished her sentence, scoffing in annoyance from having to hear her bickering…again.

"What on Earth was _that_?" Mac questioned with a sneer.

"That's Duchess. She thinks she's the prettiest thing ever thought of, but she's just a bottom feedin' slut in my opinion," Wilt informed mockingly.

"She's gross," another random imaginary friend pointed out.

"She's ugly," another one added.

"She's evil," the same imaginary friend that Mr. Herriman whacked earlier informed.

"She is indeed," Mr. Herriman agreed grimly as he hopped by.

But once more, Mac felt the suspicion that someone was watching him, and he still didn't see anything when he glanced down the other end of the hall.

"Hey, Wilt?"

"Yeah, Darlin'?"

"Speaking of evil, a-are there any monsters in this place?"

"Monsters? Are you crazy? This place is pretty dodgy, but there can't possibly be anything worse than what we've already seen," Bloo protested with a scoff.

"Well…" Wilt cut in with a chime.

He and Coco then lead them out to the backyard, where a giant metal cage was held to the ground with heavy chains, as growling and roaring could be heard from inside.

"They're called Extreme-o-sauruses. Vicious, destructive imaginary friends created by violent teenagers. Heed my warnin', Boys: Don't ever get too close," Wilt warned as the monsters inside threw themselves against the cage walls.

But as if Wilt jinxed it, a large tentacle made out of spiked balls suddenly reached out of the small window in the cage door, quickly grabbing Mac and throwing him around like a rag doll.

"Mac!" Bloo shouted in terror.

"Ok, ok, ok! I know I'm inta some freaky shit, but not _this_ freaky! Put him down!" Wilt threatened the tentacle, but panicked when its flailing didn't cease at all. Even Coco was running around in circles, clucking in fear.

"M-m-m-monster!" Mac cried when he saw another scary imaginary friend sprinting up to the cage.

He was a buff and anthropomorphic bull-like creature, with dark purple fur, giant horns and huge teeth; he wore a black net shirt that was torn at the chest, a leather belt with a skull buckle, khaki pants and matching boots.

As he let out a loud roar, he rammed into the cage with all his might, seemingly hurting the monster enough to finally make him let go of Mac, and he caught him when the said boy fell into his arms.

"El chico esta a salvo!" the bull cried as he cradled Mac, his voice was very gruff.

"Let him go, you big, stupid monster!" Bloo threatened and ran up to the purple monster to punch his sides and make him let Mac go, only to fail because his hits were too weak.

"No! I no monstro!" the bull sobbed in protest and run away, and Bloo was quickly on his tail.

"Bloo, Darlin', stop! You don't understand!" Wilt called out, as he and Coco were caught in the middle of their circling chase.

"Azul is loco!" the bull shouted in terror.

"Coco coco?" Coco interrupted nonchalantly, but the bull only replied with another scream, "Co coco co coco co."

"No!"

"Coco co!"

"No, no, no!"

"Co co co, coco co co…"

"Si?"

"Coco co co co, coco co co."

"Si!"

"Co coco co. Coco co co?"

With Coco's calming words, the bull eventually calmed down and stopped to put Mac down gently.

"Si. Gracias, Coco. Lo siento," the bull apologized and sincerely smiled at Mac. But the sweet moment was suddenly cut short when Bloo finally caught up and jumped onto the purple monster, biting his shoulder and sending him into another screaming and running blur.

"Bloo, stop! I think he's cool!" Mac shouted over the screams of terror.

"Si, si! I cool, I cool! The little boy, he get swung around and around and around, and it so scary! I, uh, how you say, try to help! Please, little crazy blue man, I am no monster! I am good guy! I am friend!" the purple monster frantically pleaded.

"Fwiend?" Bloo repeated with a mouthful of shoulder, but he quickly let go when he realized he was still biting him.

"Yes, that's what we've been tryin' ta tell you! Mac, Bloo, meet Eduardo. He's practically the sweetest friend we got here at Foster's. I tell ya, you'll never find anyone more submissive," Wilt explained with a smile, muttering the last part under his breath.

"Si…I too scared to resist, anyway," Eduardo admitted sheepishly with a shrug.

"But why did you keep sneaking around and hide from us?" Mac asked out of curiosity.

"I-I, uh…I, um, how you say…scared of little kids, and well…I was afraid you would not like me, either," Eduardo explained in shame, lightly kicking his foot in the dirt and holding his claws behind his back.

"Not like you? You saved me! You're a hero, Eduardo!" Mac reassured.

"A…hero?" Eduardo repeated with excitement.

"See now? It's all good, and we're all friends here, right?" Wilt cut in.

"Literally," Bloo added jokingly.

"Exactly! And speakin' of friends, Darlin', wait'll you see the kinds of imaginary friends we got!"

Wilt then continued their tour, now with Eduardo tagging along too, as he showed them some of the imaginary friends Foster's had in store. First, he showed them equestrian imaginary friends; some had horns, wings, horns and wings, and some with horns and wings that talked. He then started pointing out random friends, such as simple ones, stealthy ones, two-in-ones, and unimaginative ones…an example literally being Mojo Jojo from the PowerPuff Girls.

"Not all kids are as creative, so they copy what they see on TV. It's just the world we live in," Wilt explained with a shrug.

With that, he named some more random imaginary friends, like big, small, young and old. But then Wilt got to the kinds of friends that took up the majority of the house residents; those being furries, anthros, drug addicts, cross dressers, whores, pimps, etc.

"And let's not forget: irrational, submissive and perverted," Bloo added while referring to Coco, Eduardo and Wilt when their tour ended in the foyer.

"And now blue," Mac pointed out.

"You mean…?" Bloo asked with excitement.

"Yeah, you can stay," Mac admitted, and the blob immediately started whooping and jumping around with joy.

"Yes, yes, yes! This is so awesome!" Bloo cheered.

Bloo wasn't the only one who got really excited, as Coco started clucking and suddenly laid some colorful plastic eggs.

"Whoa," Bloo breathed in awe.

"What's she doing?" Mac questioned.

"Whenever she gets real excited, she lays these eggs. Open 'em up, there's a prize inside," Wilt informed and tossed Mac an egg, and inside was a shiny new vase, "Ooh, a vase! That's new!"

"This place is absolutely crazy—I love it!" Bloo declared hysterically.

"Glad ta hear it!" Frankie called as she entered the foyer, "So, you guys dug the tour? Pretty cool, huh?"

"The coolest!" Bloo quickly replied, "This place has its flaws, but it's still perfect!

"Yeah, just like Bloo said: With him living here, my mom will be happy, my brother will leave me alone, and I can visit him everyday. Our problems are solved!" Mac explained happily, his arms full with the four eggs that Coco gave him.

"Well, um…there is _one_ little problem," Frankie reluctantly cut in, and the smiles on the others' faces all disappeared as well.

"What? Can't Bloo live here?" Mac asked with worry.

"Yeah, but-."

"Then there's no problem! I live here and Mac comes ta see me everyday, done deal," Bloo interrupted.

"Um, Mac, Bloo…Foster's isn't a boarding house—i-it's a foster home and whore house. If you leave him here, you can't come see him 'cause he won't be yours anymore," Frankie sadly explained.

"W-what…?" Mac couldn't believe what he was hearing, not that Bloo was faring any better.

"He'll be put up for adoption and prostitution like everyone else."

"Adoption?" Mac asked.

"P-prostitution?" Bloo whimpered.

"Yeah. For one reason or another, we've all been given up by our creators, and this is the only place that gives us shelter and let's us be ourselves. As much as we all love living here, all we want is to either be adopted by a new kid or make money for our kind of _entertainment_ ," Wilt reluctantly informed.

"Well, screw this! As cool as this place is, adoption's not an option—and I'm certainly not selling my body to a bunch of freaky perverts," Bloo protested and opened the door to leave, shuddering at the last part, "C'mon, Mac, let's just go…"

"Wait!" Mac quickly called.

"What?! Mac, are you crazy?! You're actually going with this?!" Bloo gasped in disbelief.

"I know, but what choice do I have? Mom said."

"But-!"

"But don't worry! I'm not giving you up. Just stay here 'till I think of a better idea. If I come back tomorrow…?"

"He's still yours…but if a kid shows up and wants him and you're not here, he _will_ be adopted," Frankie answered him.

Mac looked down and took a deep breath in. "Ok."

"Ok? Ok?!" Bloo couldn't believe his creator.

"Don't worry. I _will_ be here." Bloo was devastated, and he desperately wanted a hug from his best friend. But Mac couldn't with all the eggs in his grasp. "A hug? Uh, I got these, um…yeah…I'll be back, I promise!"

With that, Mac turned and left, and Mr. Herriman hopped in to close the door behind him.

"I'll be back. Hmph!" Mr. Herriman repeated with a huff, "If I had a carrot for every time I heard that, I would be a very fat rabbit. But do not worry. Master Bloo. You look like a fine imaginary friend, and will most certainly be snatched up by a new caretaker in no time."

As reassuring as he tried to be, Mr. Herriman's words didn't help poor Bloo at all. The said blob felt like he was going to cry and fought back his tears, as he walked up to a window and glanced outside to see his creator disappear down the sidewalk.

* * *

 **Uh, yeah. This is a real thing. Don't like it? Don't read.**

 **I will be honest, this AU is inspired off of the Undertale AU Underlust. So, yeah, there's a little fun fact. Another fun fact: Wilt is my favorite in this AU, and you shall see why:3**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. House of Bloo's: Part 2

House of Bloo's: Part 2

Mac's jerky and pepperoni-faced older brother Terrance was waiting up late for his younger brother to return, for he knew that if their mom got home before he did, it would mean bad news for him. But Terrance swore that if Mac came home before their mom did, he was going to-!

Suddenly, the apartment door opened and none other than Mac walked in, wearing a scowl on his face while still carrying Coco's eggs.

"You! You are _so_ busted! You thought you'd come home and get me in trouble? Well, your little plan didn't work 'cause Mom's not home yet!" As Terrance continued to scold his little brother, he followed him to his room and slapped the back of his head for the hell of it. "Where were ya, Stupid? What are those stupid eggs, Stupid? Where's that stupid friend of yours, Stupid? Mom told you ta get rid of 'm! But if you didn't, you're gonna be so bu-!"

"I WAS NOWHERE! HE'S NOTHING! AND I TOOK CARE OF IT! **HAPPY?!** " Mac finally snapped and shouted at the top of his lungs, leaving his older brother absolutely speechless as he ran into his room and slammed the door behind him.

Mac then threw the eggs against the back of his closet with all of his might and slammed that door shut too, stomping to his bed and yanking the covers over him afterwards.

Out of all horrible things that could've happened to him, why did it have to be this? Losing his best friend? He never wanted to think about it…but the scenario was made real today, no matter how much he denied it. The young boy could now do nothing but sleep his sorrow away, and hopefully come up with a plan to get Bloo back.

* * *

Mac wasn't the only one wishing Bloo didn't have to be left at that whore house, as the said blue blob felt incredibly nervous while following Wilt, Coco and Eduardo to their room, to which they promised they would share with him, too…but Bloo _really_ didn't want to share a space with any of them, especially Wilt.

But as Bloo was deep in his thoughts, he suddenly bumped into someone heading in the hall. He was barely the same height as the blob, with a very skinny green body, like that of a celery stalk, and one giant eye with big eye lashes; his attire consisted of a white fedora with black trimming and a matching feather, a black and white-striped fur coat with a purple t-shirt underneath.

"Watch where yer goin', ya over grown dildo!" the green imaginary friend snapped.

"Hold it, Jackie! This is Bloo and he's new here, so take it easy on him," Wilt firmly instructed, getting down on one knee to push Jackie away.

"Fine. But get some glasses or somethin' 'cause I won't be so easy on ya next time, Dildo Boy," Jackie threatened while adjusting his fedora and then left.

"Who was that?" Bloo questioned after shaking away his shock.

"That's Jackie Khones, the most powerful sugar daddy in the whole house. Little word of advice: Don't speak to him unless he addresses you first, and _only_ do what he asks when he does," Wilt instructed, as he and the others continued their way to their room.

"I'm guessing he doesn't like being disobeyed very often."

"Not at all. But just stick with us, Darlin', and you'll be alright."

"Right…speaking of which, what do _you_ guys do here?"

"Want a little back story, huh? Alright. I'm the top drag queen and all-out entertainer here, Coco's one of the highest sugar mommas, and Eduardo's just another one of the bitches," Wilt informed with a boastful smile, but then his smile softened as he turned towards Eduardo, "No offense, Darlin."

"Esta Bien. I do it for everyone's happiness," Eduardo brushed off with a blush.

"Co co co coco," Coco pointed out flatly.

"I-I know…" Eduardo's blush grew even redder.

"Well, here we are!" Wilt announced when they finally reached their destination, ducking his head to enter, "Make yourself at home, Darlin'."

Bloo honestly didn't know what to think of the room at first, but what he saw was in the very least…"unique." The first thing he noticed was a dark green nest made of sticks and straw, like your typical bird's nest, but it was too large to house a little bird; the dim glow sticks in the nest immediately gave it away that it was Coco's. Opposite to Coco's nest was a set of bunk beds, the top mattress was very bent and a sign with 'Eduardo' printed on it, and the bottom mattress was much more neat and tidy, the blankets and sheets were pink with matching fuzzy heart-shaped, and there another sign at the foot of the bed that read 'Wilt'. Again, it was quite obvious whose bed was whose.

But the last thing Bloo noticed was certainly the most outstanding; in the farthest corner was a large vanity mirror with bright lights all around the border, and the mirror was atop a bright pink desk decorated with ball gags, makeup kits, red leather gloves, bags of drugs, red roses, and so much more.

"Sorry," Wilt chuckled and pulled the string to switch off the mirror lights, "I always forget ta turn 'em off."

"Uh, right…" Bloo uttered nervously, gulping down his fear, "U-um, w-where do I sleep?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Darlin'! I forgot about that!" Wilt exclaimed in embarrassment, quickly glancing around the room for a solution. His good eye soon landed on his bunk, and he smiled brightly, "You're welcome ta sleep with me, Darlin'."

Bloo gulped again, this time more audibly, as he knew he didn't really have a choice(and he didn't want to see someone as creepy as Wilt upset). He looked at the pretty and pink bed in fear, and then glanced back up at the tall friend with the same frightful expression.

"I insist," Wilt added sincerely while climbing into the bed, patting a spot next to him. The blue blob looked away for a split second before inhaling deeply, reluctantly climbed into the bed afterwards. But Bloo moved too slow for Wilt's liking, so he quickly wrapped his good arm around the blob and pulled him close. As soon as Bloo was pressed against Wilt's chest, Wilt pulled the covers over and snuggled him even closer, but he quickly turned around to avoid having his face buried in his sweet perfume-scented chest.

After Bloo turned over, he was greeted with the sight of Coco tamping her nest like a chicken, and this went on for another moment until she removed her glow necklace and anklets, tucking them underneath her and sitting down.

Once Coco settled down, Bloo's eyes shot upwards when the top bunk suddenly bent down even more, indicating that Eduardo had climbed into bed. And soon, the big purple monster leaned over the edge and smiled down at the quivering blob.

"Buenas noches, Azul. No te preocupes, Mac volvera," Eduardo reassured.

"Co, co coco coco co, co," Coco clucked with a smirk and rolled her eyes.

But Bloo didn't understand a single word, and he just lay there in silence while his eyes darted between the two as the awkward tension grew.

"They said goodnight, Darlin'," Wilt clarified with a chuckle, and gently patted Bloo's head, "And don't worry, Mac'll definitely come back. Until then, we're always here for ya."

As comforting as Wilt was trying to be, he couldn't get through to Bloo; the blob was now deep in his thoughts, wishing Mac would just come and rescue him.

* * *

The next morning, a yellow family wagon was parked outside of Foster's, making many desperate imaginary friends inside the mansion twitch and grin in appeasement at the family approaching through the windows.

Soon, the doorbell called Mr. Herriman to the front door, and the old rabbit opened the door to a blonde middle-aged man and woman, and a little redhead girl; their attire consisted of very high-priced looking clothes, including ascots, plaid skirts, and even knee-high socks.

Mr. Herriman welcomed the family in, and he waited with them for a while until he grew impatient with the maid of the house. So, he hastily picked up the intercom mic from its hook.

"Miss Frances?! Miss Frances! Your presence is requested in the foyer! There is a family who wishes to adopt!"

The single word "adopt" was like a trigger word, and it set off a large chain reaction of excited imaginary friends throughout the house. Even friends who were in the middle of a heated moment couldn't believe what they heard, and darted down the halls to get to the family; Wilt was one of these friends, as he was _entertaining_ a client, but he instantly stopped spinning on his pole and his wig nearly hit him in the face from the momentum.

But he didn't care. Only one person came to mind.

"Adoption? Oh, no! Bloo, Darlin', if you can hear me, shout your safe word three times!" Wilt exclaimed as he sprinted down the halls in a frantic search for Bloo, as his makeup became runny and his white lingerie sagged.

Wilt wasn't the only one who immediately thought of Bloo, for Coco and Eduardo also dropped what they were doing to look for him and hopefully save him.

Little did they know that Bloo was merely in the bathroom while showering, but he ran out to look for a place to hide when he heard the news; unfortunately, a swarm of imaginary friends came through the hall and swept him in, taking him down to his doom against his will.

Soon after Bloo was taken away, Wilt ran by the bathroom and quickly checked, but his precious blob was nowhere in sight; though, he was impressed when he sniffed the air inside the bathroom.

"Ooh, Axe? Bloo, you dog," Wilt cooed with a smirk before continuing his search.

Meanwhile, the rest of the imaginary friends soon arrived in the foyer, where Mr. Herriman and the rich family already waiting. But Herriman quickly noticed that there was still someone missing.

"She will be here momentarily," Herriman reassured the family. And just as he finished his sentence, Frankie could be seen pushing herself through the desperate crowd, mumbling "Sorry" and "Excuse me" occasionally to get through.

"Sorry, got stuck in traffic," Frankie quickly apologized once she reached the other side, politely shaking the man's hand.

"My daughter is in need of a test subject for her creations," the husband began, his voice pompous to the extreme.

"Yes, and whenever she tries to create one of her own, she sits up in her room and fingers herself," the wife added giddily, a seemingly permanent smile plastered onto her face.

"I'm lonely, Mother! I need companionship, for fuck's sake," the little girl whined while sucking on her cherry lollypop to calm herself down, "And it's like you always say: Why waste time making a new life to plague with today's society when we can just pay someone else to do it for us?"

"Actually, having an imaginary friend isn't like buying a toy or a person for the night—for the most part, anyways. They're a big responsibility, and," Frankie tried to explain, but the little girl only cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Fatty. Just get me a friend, ok? And don't get my half-baked nitwit who's desperate, I want the best one you got. Got it?"

"Oh, you're gonna get it…"

"What?!"

"Nothing, nothing."

"So, Miss, do you have an imaginary friend for my precious Sweetums or what?" the husband questioned impatiently.

"Um, well…" Frankie began with uncertainty," Well, at heart, most friends here are pretty nice—well, I guess I shouldn't say _that_ —but there are still some friends with dignity. Point is, your kid is a bit of a-."

"Out of my way! Out of my way!" a shrill voice echoed from the back of the crowd, to which Frankie knew she had found salvation at least.

"Yes, yes! We have the perfect friend for your _precious_ Sweetums," Frankie quickly informed.

"I hear you're looking for an imaginary friend of the highest quality and services. Well, look no further, for perfection has arrived. Presenting…" Duchess began boastfully as she approached, waiting for Frankie to introduce her.

The said woman only sighed and rolled her eyes, introducing Duchess with an emotionless tone, "Presenting Her Royal Duchess Diamond Persnickety I, Last, and Only."

"Thank goodness," a murmur came from the crowd.

"My papers," Duchess added as she handed the couple her pedigree.

"Hmm, a pedigree imaginary friend," the husband stated in amusement.

"How valuable," the wife added.

"Enough about me, tell me about yourselves—and your income," Duchess went on kindly, but added the last part with a hiss.

"Look at 'em! They're filthy, stinkin' rich," Frankie pointed out before grabbing the couple and dragging them towards Herriman's office in desperation, "C'mon, let's fill out the paperwork!"

With that, Herriman and Duchess followed them, and knowing they had already made their decision, the rest of the imaginary friends left the foyer in great disappointment. But there was still one imaginary friend left because he didn't know where to go.

"Um…uh, guys…" Bloo looked around for anyone to tell him what to do, but they all ignored him. And when he finally noticed that he was all alone with Sweetums, he simply stared at her in confusion as she stared back with a big smile.

There was an awkward silence that lasted for a moment, but Sweetums was determined to get what she wanted, for she knew that _this_ imaginary friend was absolutely perfect.

"Ever done drugs before?" she began with a giggle as she approached.

"Uh, no, and I don't intend to. Ever," Bloo nervously clarified while backing away.

"Trust me, the stuff me and my parents make will get you addicted in one night. Here, try a sample!" Without warning, Sweetums removed her lollipop from her mouth and shoved it into Bloo's, making him gag. But the taste came flooding over his taste buds so quickly that he barely had time to spit it out, and he suddenly felt incredibly energized and excited.

"Ooh, you were right, this is totally wicked. What flavor is this?" Bloo quickly asked, sucking harder.

"I call it Crimson Crack. Made it myself," Sweetums boasted with a grin, "And if you want more, all you gotta do is come home with me and be my sex slave.

Bloo's eyes dilated as he clenched his teeth, "Sounds good ta me!"

But just before the girl and the blob could make their way to Herriman's office, a purple blur whizzed by and snatched Bloo up, much to Sweetums' dismay.

Bloo soon found out that the one who rescued him was Eduardo, as he smiled at him with Sweetums chasing after them. But when he wasn't looking where he was going, Eduardo accidentally got his horns caught in a doorway, which allowed Wilt to swoop in and grab Bloo.

"Get back here with my slave!" Sweetums shouted in rage.

And as Wilt carried Bloo along, the said blob couldn't help but quick a brow at Wilt's strange attire.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Bloo inquired flatly.

"I told ya, drag queen," Wilt replied and grinned, "Like what you see?"

"No."

Coco suddenly came out of nowhere and stuck out a leg, tripping Wilt and making him drop Bloo as well as tumble into a wall; Coco hastily picked up Bloo and put him on her back.

"Where's my slave, you freak?!" Sweetums shouted at Wilt, but he was too dazed to reply. So, Sweetums turned around and soon noticed Coco, running after her in a hot pursuit.

But even after Coco escaped with Bloo, Eduardo snatched him back up from a balcony; though, his victory didn't last long when Wilt came running, ripping off his lingerie before lunging at them with his good arm stretched out.

He reached for Bloo as if his life depended on it, and professionally snagged Bloo from Eduardo's grasp like he were a basketball; in fact, he continued to treat the blob like a basketball by dribbling him down the hall, constantly apologizing with each bounce.

"Unhand him, you queer!" Sweetums demanded when she came running towards them, but Wilt easily leapt over her; he even put Bloo in his band arm, so that he could flip off the little girl while sticking out his tongue.

The chase went on much longer, resulting in Wilt slipping from the recently mopped floors, to Coco forgetting she could fly and falling down a flight of stairs, to Eduardo getting chased by everyone else before Wilt cheated by using his long arm again.

"Ya know, you're surprisingly malleable—and I mean that in the best possible way," Wilt told Bloo, as he stood at the end of the hall while tauntingly spinning Bloo on his finger like a ball. But he made another dash for it when the others came sprinting towards him, beginning the cycle all over again.

Eventually, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo literally got caught under each others feet and trapped themselves in a pile, all while Sweetums was the last one to chase after Bloo and cornered him.

"Hi, Tiffany. Ya mind if I call you that? Oh, it doesn't matter 'cause you'll do anything for _this_ ," Sweetums cooed lustfully while pulling out a brand new lollipop, just like the one in Bloo's mouth, but he suddenly noticed that it was nearly gone.

And Bloo knew he couldn't deny the sweet, heart-racing taste anymore, so he spit out the old one and drooled at the new one in Sweetums' hand. But then he remembered something else, something that pulled him from his crack-induced desires: Mac.

"No, get away from me! Guys, you're all fighting over the same thing, so just shut the hell up and help me!" Bloo scolded while Sweetums continued to taunt him with the lollipop, and it grew more and more difficult for him to resist.

"Darlin', I'm sorry, but this ain't all about you! I'm just tryin' ta save you 'cause a care!" Wilt snapped.

"Si! Me, too!" Eduardo added in anger.

"Coco co!" Coco clucked.

Wilt's eyes widened in realization, "Wait…ya mean…?"

"Si."

" _And_ you?"

"Co!"

The three immediately started laughing heartily at that, as they finally started untangling themselves.

"Oh, hell naw, that's too priceless!" Wilt laughed while whipping away a tear of joy, "Bloo, Darlin', you're not gonna believe this! We've all been tryin' ta save you for ourselves like we were pent up, and you were the last dildo on earth! Ain't that just the bee's knees?"

"Ha! That's hilarious, Guys, seriously! But before I lose all my free will to some sugary drug, I'd like to ask you to _save me from being adopted_!" Bloo exclaimed before Sweetums forced another lollipop into his mouth, instantly making him lose his mind and follow her for more.

"Oh, shit," Wilt muttered under his breath in shock, as he and the others chased after them.

Meanwhile, Frankie and Mr. Herriman were nearly finished filling out the legal documentation for the couple to adopt Duchess, and she and Frankie couldn't be more excited.

"If you will just sign here, Duchess will be yours," Herriman informed and handed them the last piece of documents.

"Yes," Frankie whispered in excitement.

"Yes, indeed. For you are making a very wise investment, as I am a work of art," Duchess stated with great pride, to which Frankie silently gagged.

But just as the couple signed their names, the door burst open with Sweetums and a hyperactive Bloo standing in the doorway.

"Why hello, Sweetums. Meet your new imaginary friend," the husband began.

"Duchess," the wife finished for him.

"Ew, she's ugly! I hate her!" Sweetums snapped at the sight of Duchess, making Frankie snicker, and she then pointed at Bloo, "I want this one."

"N-No, you don't! I-I smell!" Bloo lied, hoping it would convince her to give up.

"Yeah, yeah! He smells, _real_ bad!" Wilt quickly agreed while grabbing Bloo, bringing him to his face and cringing at his fake stench before muttering to him, "I'm sorry. You wear Axe really well, Darlin'."

"Nuh-unh! Tiffany smells like drugs and Axe, the perfect combo, in my opinion," Sweetums protested when she snatched Bloo back and smelled him for herself.

"Thank you, but, uh…I'm a vicious monster!" Bloo lied again.

"Si, he's a monstro! He so loco!" Eduardo panicked dramatically when Bloo lunged at him, playfully biting his shoulder as to not actually hurt him. But not only did it not convince Sweetums, but it made Eduardo blush deeply since he was unknowingly biting his sweet spot.

"You call _this_ vicious?" Sweetums growled while pulling Bloo off, pulling back his lips to expose his flat and perfect teeth.

Feeling that it was her turn, Coco stepped up to Sweetums, clucking rapidly with a sassy tone.

"What she said," Bloo added in agreement when he was sure she was finished.

"What? N-No, I don't want any coco. I just want my Tiffany," Sweetums argued in great confusion, making the others get down on their knees and beg her to give him back, but to no avail, "I'm not gonna listen to you because you're too freaky, he's a bitch, and she's a crazy bitch!"

Wilt, Eduardo and Coco were all instantly offended, even though they knew it was true, but they had enough dignity deny it at the moment.

"I'll say it one last time: I want this one," Sweetums repeated while placing Bloo on Herriman's desk.

"Very well," Herriman complied and put Duchess' adoption papers through a shredder, which made Wilt get down on his knees and cry out in sorrow again.

"Ok, ok, that's enough!" Frankie snapped before sighing, "I'm sorry. I know you all wanna help, but this little girl really wants, Tiff—I mean, Bloo."

"Then I guess it's true…Mac doesn't want me, after all," Bloo admitted as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Oh, shut up!" came the familiar voice of a young boy, "Not want you? What are you? Crazy?"

"Mac!" Bloo cheered at the sight of his best friend.

"Well, whaddya know?" Frankie mused with a smirk, truly impressed with the fact that Mac came back for Bloo.

And as Mr. Herriman destroyed the other adoption papers, Bloo jumped down to get to his real creator, but not before flipping Sweetums off.

"That's my boy," Wilt complimented under his breath.

"Do you have any idea what I've been through all day?! Where were you?!" Bloo snapped at Mac.

"School," the boy simply replied.

"Oh, yeah."

"C'mon, Mac, let's go hang out. You won't believe the day we've had," Wilt explained while he and the others led Mac out of the office.

"I'm sorry, Sweetums, but Bloo is Mac's idea. And since Mac's here, Bloo's no longer up for adoption. But you can still take Duchess if you like her. C'mon, Duchess is great. Don't you want her? Take her, take her! Please, take her!" Frankie hopelessly begged.

"No, I hate her," Sweetums hissed before stomping out of the office.

"So do I…"

"Come along, Sweetums. Maybe you can try and imagine a friend just like Tiffany, hmm?" the husband suggested.

"Shut up, Dad! You know thinking makes my head hurt!" Sweetums growled as her parents followed her out.

"Mine, too. Let's just order another shipment of drugs," the wife stated, fear obvious in her voice.

"This is unacceptable!" Duchess huffed.

"I'll say! They almost took you," Frankie added in agreement.

"But that wonderfully awful little brat wanted that little blue infidel over me!"

"Tell me about it. She ruined everything."

"And _he_ ruined my one chance to get out of this dump once and for all!"

"I know! It was the chance of a lifetime! I mean, you could've been outta here, like, forever!"

"Well, I guess there's no accounting for taste. They obviously cannot appreciate a true piece of art such as myself," Duchess ranted on as she left.

"Obviously, not—and you sure are a piece of work," Frankie added sarcastically, but Duchess took it literally.

"Thank you."

"Can you believe it?" Frankie asked Mr. Herriman in surprise.

"Not in the slightest. Duchess is a royal pain," Herriman simply stated.

"No, not her. Mac. The come-back kid. He's different. I honestly don't think he's gonna abandon his friend."

"Don't be so naive, Miss Frances. It's unbecoming. You know as well as I that it is just a matter of time before young Master Mac tires of his beloved Bloo. At which time, his visits will cease, and Master Bloo will be placed in the care of a new child, who will eventually tire of him as well."

Frankie scoffed, "Why do you always have to be so negative? And have you seen the way Wilt looks at Bloo? I've never seen him look at anyone like that, and that's saying something."

"It's just a cruel fact of life, Miss Frances. Every child tires of their imaginary friend at some point."

"Yours didn't." With that, Frankie looked up at the portrait of Madame Foster hanging proudly on the wall, and Mr. Herriman glanced up at it himself when Frankie was gone.

* * *

That afternoon, Mac, Bloo and the others had had their fun, and it was time for Mac to go back home; Coco laud him a few more eggs for old time's sake, and he promised he would be back tomorrow at three o'clock after school.

"And don't worry, we'll keep him safe from any kids or druggies or kid druggies who might want him," Wilt reassured.

"Thanks! See you guys tomorrow!"

Little did Mac know that hiding in the bushes across the street was none other than his brother, Terrance, who couldn't believe what he just saw.

"I knew it. That creep didn't get rid of that blue jerk, after all. He's so busted," Terrance growled in annoyance.

"So, you hate him, too?" a smooth voice with an accent came.

"Who's there?!"

"A friend—well, more like an imaginary friend," Duchess explained as she crept out of the shadows, making Terrance jump back in surprise.

"Do not be afraid."

"I'm not, it's just…you're a freak, ew!" Terrance whined, coiling back when Duchess offered him a hand to help him back up.

"Look, I'm trying to help you."

"No, thanks."

Terrance tried to walk away, but Duchess quickly stepped in front of him and scolded him, "Don't you have that little blue creep?!"

"Yeah, but…"

"Well, so do I."

"Ugh, man, you are so gross."

Duchess had had enough, so she grabbed Terrance by the collar of his shirt, "Listen, you punk!"

"Ew, you're touching me…"

"I'm not here to listen to your ignorant critique about physical appearance! I want to make a proposition—I want you and I to hook up."

The tone in Duchess' voice made Terrance's stomach churn, "Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Hook up and get rid of that little blue nuisance forever!" Duchess quickly clarified, carelessly dropping Terrance in annoyance, "I want that cute, happy, fun-loving twerp wiped out and forgotten. But I can't pull it off without a vicious, mean and evil creep like you, so will you help me?"

"Listen, Mac is my brother and Bloo is his best friend. And as much as I dislike him, I have never thought of such a foul, horrible and unthinkable crime. And you…" Terrance began firmly, approaching Duchess with an accusing finger as his frown grew into a wicked grin, "You're a genius! How did you do it?! I was proud of the work I was doing in the noogie-wedgie arena, but this is _pure_ genius! Gettin' rid of that blue twerp once and for all is brilliant! I would be ho—no—humble to assist you in any way possible. I'm at your service, Your Horrible-ness."

To show that he meant it, Terrance got down on one knee and took Duchess' hand into his own, kissing it like a true gentleman.

"Call me Duchess," the said imaginary friend corrected in appeasement.

* * *

 **Frankie's right. Wilt has never fallen harder for someone. But with the obvious threat of Terrance and Duchess, will they ever make it that far? And more importantly, what lengths will Wilt go to to win Bloo's thoughts?**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
